legacy
by Iwannagetitwrite
Summary: all human/dragons are the descendants of Chase Young. the first chapter is the tragic story of how. then Jake must choose, fall to evil or watch the world die.
1. Chapter 1

_I'm surprised that I'm the first to come up with this. The first part is a tragic love story, the rest is a xiaolin showdown. Enjoy._

_Disclaimer: I own neither of these._

Jake and friends carried boxes around his grandfather's shop. Well, Jake and Trixie were. Spud and fu dog were tossing potato chips at each other from across the room. Jake's grandfather walks into the room, snatching a chip from the air. Spud and fu dog groan.

"a lazy soul rots the bones. Please get to work." his grandfather orders.

Fu dog leans back in his chair, "I'm supervising."

Spud stretches and picks up a small box. After putting it back down he turns to the old man, "I was wondering, who was the first shifting dragon?"

Jake and Trixie look at him, curious. They sit in a semi-circle as he sighs, "over a thousand years ago a great warrior named Chase Young was tempted with power and he accepted. The soup twisted his soul, making him the most evil creature in the world. He could change from man to dragon as he chose but not without a price."

"wait, soup started it?" Trixie asks.

Fu dog jumps from his seat, "not just any soup, Lao Mang Lone soup. A terrible potion made from other magic dragons that turns you into a horrible immortal beast. But you need to eat it once a week to maintain your human form and keep from losing control, destroying everything."

"so, he's still around?" Spud asks.

"yes, and pray you never meet him." fu dog shivers.

"are you all related to him?" Trixie asks, wondering.

"yes, " grandfather says sadly, "it is a tragic story."

Jake and friends scoot closer.

He begins, "centuries ago there had been a great war...

Chase Young stood in his beast form at the window. Watching the approaching elfin army. His general looks up at him, awaiting orders. He growls, "prepare your men, have them form behind me."

the tiger nods his head and growls commands at his troops.

Chase goes outside and stares down the enemy. The groups charge at the roar of the lions. Carnage happens as the armies clash, blood and flesh being tossed aside. In the middle of the fight the commander of the armies face off. His claws scrape at the enemy's armor. The solder swings their double ended spear, barely scratching his scales. He knocks them down with a well placed kick. He flips them over and her helmet drops off, revealing a beautiful face. He stops with his claws ready to strike, staring. Her eyes pop open and she slices at his face, drawing blood. He releases her in shock and she double kicks him away. He crashes to his back and rolls out of the way of her attack. She stabs the ground with her spear. He knocks her over with a swift kick. He stands and looks around. He looks down at her, growling, "surrender. Your army has fallen."

she looks around and sees less then thirty of her men. She stands and bows to him, "I have no choice. I surrender."

he roars and his cats run to his side. Her men collect around her.

"as you are the victor I now must do as you command. Do as you please." she says.

"take the men who can walk and go home. Those who cannot, but survive are mine."

she seemed surprised at this honorable but strange decree, "it is done." she pauses as he turns away, "how do you know I shall not return with a larger force?"

he looks over his shoulder, "if you have any honor, you will not."

she nods and returns home. His cats drag the survivors inside.

He rubs the scratch on his cheek, wondering how, when others could not. Did his guard fall that far? He pets his attendant, a leopard who licks his hand. He releases her form and she shifts into a thirteen year old Asian girl. She looks surprised at his wound, "did someone cut you?"

"yes, but it will heal." he assures her.

She nods, "let me clean it." she wipes his face with a damp rag, "was it a magic blade?"

"I do not think so."

"do you want to talk about it master?"

he tells her what had happened.

She tries to hide her smile.

"Why are you smiling?" he glares at her, suspicious.

"it sounds like you like her." she giggles.

"no, I was merely caught off balance. Women do not normally fight." he brushes off her statement.

"doesn't make it any less true." she smirks.

he rolls his eyes, "are you done?"

"yes master."

he turns her back into a leopard and she leaves, flicking her tail. He stares at his reflection and considers her words.

Several weeks later he wanders into the elven kingdom. The only visible distinction between him and the people being his eyes and armor. He buys a fruit and wanders about, studying his surroundings. The king, his two daughters, his four sons and his seven huntsmen ride past on powerful horses. He recognizes the stunning beauty from the battle and catches himself staring. He mumbles to himself as she passes, "no, no, I feel nothing. It is merely a fluttering thought. I cannot." he leaves the city, following the hunting party's trail. He shifts to his dragon form and runs toward his home.

A huntsman points to the left, "there! I hear something!"

Princess Sapphire turns and sees the shape of the honorable beast from the battle. Before she could stop him, the hunter notched an arrow and let it fly. It hits and the beast falls. She jumps from her horse and runs to it. It was a handsome, dark haired man, dazed but unharmed. The others come up behind her and he stands up.

The hunter who shot him apologizes, "I am sorry sir, I thought you were a beast. It is not safe in these woods at this hour."

"I am quite used to it." he replies nonchalantly.

Something about this man's voice and eyes seemed familiar. She helps him up, "I shall take you to the palace so our healers may check the damage. The rest of you may continue the hunt. I will see you at dusk." she climbs on her horse and pulls him up behind her. He wraps his arms around her and they ride to the castle.

After the healers declared nothing wrong with him, she takes him to a spare bedroom. "you may freshen up here, then wander the grounds. I will be in the garden, we may talk there." she leaves.

He does as she suggested. He finds her sitting next to a fountain. She looks up from an affectionate cat and his heart beats faster. Her eyes lock onto his, but she had a hint of suspicion behind them. She moves so the fountain is between them.

He smiles, "the problem with elven cities is that everything looks like a garden."

"It doesn't bother me. Tell me, who are you?" she swirls the water with her finger.

"Chase Young. What is your name?" he steps close enough for his reflection to hit the water.

She glances at it, gasping. It shows him with the dragon overlapping the image. He looks down at it and sighs.

"you are the honorable beast I fought. Why are you here?" anger leaks through her calm elvish exterior.

"as we fought your helmet fell off and I was struck by your beauty. That is why your life was spared. I have come to convince myself that it was only a reaction and I have no true feeling for you."

she blinks surprised, "have you succeeded?"

He plucks a white rose, "no, I have found that you are more beautiful than my first impression." he hands it to her.

She accepts and blushes. Then a thought occurs, "are you not truly evil?"

"evil is a choice. If you are worth it, I shall choose to leave it." he bows and leaves the garden.

She smiles at the gesture, then tells her father everything upon his return.

Over the year their love grew deeper, marrying in a beautiful ceremony. A problem arose soon after. He sits quietly in the garden, worry coating his face. She walks up to him, "what is wrong?"

"to keep my human form I must drink my soup but I am running low. To make more I must do a great evil. I need cook an eastern dragon."

she sits next to him, "can you find a dead one and use it?"

"no, it must be cooked alive." he buries his face in his hands.

"perhaps we could make a substitute?"

"I do not know."

she rubs his shoulder, "I will talk with my healers. We will find a solution."

he agrees.

The healers find a possible solution, a potion with a similar base.

It works...

...for a while.

Two years later a boy was born to them. Andrew, a six pound pile of tears, almost non-stop crying. That didn't stop them from loving him. Chase feared holding the child, for he could feel the potion losing power.

Weeks later; Sapphire walks in to their washroom to find Chase convulsing on the floor. She drops to his side and yells for his attendant. He shifts between forms. The girl runs in and stops, staring. She leans down but he shoos them away feebly. He whispers hoarsely, "I can't hold it back, run."

his wife shakes her head, "no, I will help you."

"I said run!" he growls, loosing the beast.

She jumps back, attempting to move. The girl pulls her up and they back up. He grows bigger, shedding all traces of human. Wings sprout from his back and he roars at him. He looks at them, without recognition. The danger sends them flying from the room. They run to the baby's room, locking the door. The princess pulls the boy from his crib and shoves him into the girl's arms. "take Andrew away from here, I will hold him off. Warn the people. Go!" she grabs a sword from the wall as massive claws shred through the barrier.

The girl obeys, running out through a secret tunnel. She leaves the castle, yelling to the people. "run! The master is attacking!"

the people panic when Chase bursts from the wall and pounces on the nearest target. Flames burst from his mouth towards the city. The girl is nearly trampled as the people flee. The boy in her arms lets out a fearful squeak, drawing the creature's attention. He follows closely as she ran with the boy, destroying everything in his way. Several spears thrown at his side pull his focus away, allowing her to escape. She ignores the painful screams of the slaughtered men, running deep into the forest.

In the sky, a wrinkled bean sitting atop a bird watched the chaos gleefully. The flames rose higher as the city fell. "those poor things, didn't know what they got 'em selves into." he mocks sympathy. He smiles, "all according to plan." he follows the monster as it leaves its work. It sees his bird above it and snaps at him. He flies ahead to a clearing where sat a pot of soup. The dragon stops and sniffs it, the steam bringing back his senses. He looks at his claws, glistening with blood. Fear of his actions clouds his face. Hannibal bean smiles evilly at him, "you've chosen this path and you can't go back."

Chase runs back to the castle, fighting his way through the flames. He looks in the room he had burst out of. He finds his dead wife, slash marks deep in her chest. He searches for Andrew but finds nothing. Hoping for his escape, he turns back to his warrior princess and mourns her. Deep and loud. He heads back, glaring at the pleased bean. With every sip the dragon fades, until only Chase Young was left.

"...after the dead were buried the elves rebuilt. They then raised the boy and his offspring as protectors of legends." Jake's grandfather finishes.

"so deep man. So sad." Spud comments.

Grandfather nods, "yes, but now we must work. Story time is over."

everyone else groans.

_This is the longest chapter in any story I've written on here. Also one of my better ones. Reviews are welcome._


	2. Chapter 2

_Showdown time! Reviews welcome._

Jake flew over central park, enjoying the wind under his wings. He looks down to see a group of kids, including a yellow boy, searching through the trees. He swoops down and shifts back to his human form. He walks up to the group, "hey guys, what are you doing?"

a cool Brazilian boy jumps down, "just lookin' for something. A weird looking do-hickey about this big." he gestures the size with his hands, "makes you control an army of birds."

"like a duck call?"

"naw partner." a young cowboy walks up behind him, "that's fer huntin'. What we're lookin' for looks kinda like a metal hawk and glove. Would you mind helpin' us?"

"sure." Jake climbs up another tree and looks around.

At the edge of the park stood a red headed woman and her menacing cohort. Wuya growls, "those idiotic monks got here first. We must find that Wu!"

Chase roll his eyes, "it is a mere tool and has no use as of yet."

"then why did you come?" she turns to him.

"I can't trust you." he states simply. Before she can speak he spots Jake, seeing his true form. "I will retrieve your trinket."

she looks at him, surprised, "why?"

"it's a family matter." he explains. Then jumps into the air, landing in the tree with the Wu. He waits until the boy reaches for it. Omi, and his over-sized ego, spots the Wu and jumps at it. The three of them touching at the same time. As it lights up, Omi yells, "I challenge you, Chase Young, and you, boy whose name I do not know, to a three way Xiolin Showdown!"

"I don't know what that is man!" Jake says, pulling away.

"an obstacle course, one Wu each. I wager the falcon's eye" Chase answers.

"agreed. I wager the serpents tail." Omi announces.

Chase hands Jake the ants in the pants, "he will wager the ants in the pants. Be wise my boy."

Omi looks suspiciously at Jake but calls out, "gong ye tem pi!"

Chase and Jake repeat the phrase and the landscape changes around them. Jake falls to his rump as the ground under them rises. It forms into a ball filled with flame and stone. The starting line appears at their feet. A horn blows and they're off.

They dash through obstacles and Omi disappears into a solid pillar after yelling, "serpent's tail!"

Chase puts his Wu into his pocket and kicks Omi to the side as he pops out of it. Jake smashes into a pillar that jump in his way. He yells, "Dragon up!" transforming into a dragon. Omi goes wide eyed, "I knew I could not trust you, you are another Chase Young!"

"am not! We are nothing alike!" Jake yells back.

"I disagree blood." Chase changes to his dragon form and races Jake through the course. Omi falls behind as Chase attacks Jake.

Chase holds the immature dragon down, "prove to me that you are worthy of the blood that flows through you."

"no man, I don't have anything to prove to you!" he yells, trying to push up off the floor.

"if not me, then perhaps yourself." Chase smiles and releases him.

Confused, Jake watches the elder dragon chase down the now standing Omi. The yellow boy flips backwards, out of reach. While they were distracted Jake flies towards the Wu. Omi smashes into him, knocking them both from the air. The world shifts just as Jake's head cleared.

In the open field stood Chase, holding the Wu. He walks up to them, "I have won your little trinket, Omi. Perhaps next time you will not let victory slip from your fingers quite so easily."

Omi stands and bows, "you have won this time, but next time the other foot will have a different shoe."

Chase smirks, then turns to Jake and shakes his head, "Young dragon, you disappoint me. Since our fate is in your hands, we may all die." he walks away.

Jake blinks confused as his form changes, "what's he talking about, yo?"

Omi ignores him and stomps off, grumbling. Jake walks off as Omi's friends ask questions.

"Grandpa, you wouldn't believe what happened to me." Jake says, snagging a cookie from the desk.

"there is nothing you can do that I would not believe." Grandpa replies.

"I got in this weird fight with a kid that looks like a walking cheese ball, and Chase Young."

at the name grandpa drops the cookie he had decided to nibble. He pulls Jake to his face, "did you say Chase Young?"

"yeah, he wasn't that scary. Kind of a show-off, actually." Jake stumbles, trying to explain.

Grandpa lets him go and paces the room, "what did he say to you exactly?"

"he wanted to see if I was worthy of my blood, and proving myself to myself. He said I disappointed him, then something about everyone's fate being in my hands." he looks at Grandpa's worried face, "what do you think he was talking about?"

"I don't know. Go down to the market and consult the oracles. He may have been blowing smoke at you, but I don't want to take that chance." Grandpa pushes him out the door.

Jake waves to the oracle sisters. Sara bounces over and hugs him, "it's good to see you!" her eyes light up, "Chase Young is here."

his smile fades, "what does he want?"

Kara's eyes flash, "only to talk."

Sara's eyes glow again, "don't eat the soup."

"okay... Do you know where he is or what he wants to talk about?" he looks around.

Sara shrugs, "no."

he sighs, "when I last talked to him he said that everyone's fate is in my hands. Is this true?"

both of their eyes shine and they talk in unison, "a scientist for the huntsclan will make a device to destroy us all, you are the one who chooses who dies and who lives. The one or the millions."

they stop and hold their heads in pain.

Jake helps them sit in nearby chairs, "what do I choose?"

"we don't know, the future is not set in stone." Kara answers. "Chase Young will tell you more."

"are you two going to be okay?" he asks, worried.

"it's been awhile since we've done that, but we'll be fine." Sara smiles, "it was nice seeing you."

"yeah, you too." he pats their shoulders and walks off.

_It's been awhile since I watched an actual episode of ADJL, the show was kind of weird. My brain just connected the dots._

_Please review._


	3. Chapter 3

_Sorry it took awhile._

Jake wanders around the market, looking for Chase. A giant drooling cyclops walks in his path.

"what do you want?" he crosses his arms.

It smiles and lets out a babyish gurgle. It reaches down, scooping him up it it's massive hands.

Jake struggled, "let me go! I can't breathe."

it makes an ugly sad face and loosens his grip. It ignores his questions as those in his path are squished underfoot. It stops in front of a tent and drops him unceremoniously. He brushes himself off as Chase's voice comes out, "I hope you are unharmed."

"uh, yeah. I'm good. But, I want answers." he walks into the tent.

Chase sighs, "yes, we will get to that. First, are you hungry?"

a tiger puts a plate of muffins on the table. There was also ham, cake, and a bowl of soup. Chase sat on the other side, indicating the opposite chair.

Jake sits, "why are you here?"

"I have my reasons, one of which is your destiny." he says, sipping from the bowl.

"the oracles told me about it, but that doesn't explain why you're here." Jake munches on a muffin, thinking on what they had said, including not touching the soup.

"you cannot face the Huntsmen clan on your own, without proper training."

"my grandpa is an excellent teacher. He's been teaching me..."

Chase interrupts, "not nearly enough. I offer my skill but you don't have to accept."

"you know man, I don't trust you." Jake crosses his arms and stands up.

"I didn't expect you to. My card, for when you change your mind."

Jake takes it and leaves.

The cyclops puts his hand in the way. Chase waves him off, "we've had our discussion, he may go."

it pats Jake's head and laughs dumbly. Chase climbs on its back as Jake disappeared around the corner, "Curiosity, more than wisdom, will bring him back. To the base, if Spicer has touched anything you will have your chew toy."

it laughs happily at the prospect.

Jake flips the card in his hand, thinking. Spud slides up to his locker, "yo man, where have you been? You've been kinda spacing out all day."

"huh? oh. Yeah, sorry man. You remember that story my gramps told us, about Chase Young?"

"yeah."

"I talked to him yesterday."

Spud's eyes bug out, "dude, you met him? Did he have razor teeth? Or flaming eyes? Did he make you want to pee your pants?"

"yes, not when we talked, no, and not really. When he talked he was friendly but quietly terrifying." Jake says.

"cool, what did he want from you?"

"he said that Gramps wasn't teaching me enough to fulfill a prophecy. He wants to train me." Jake shows him the card.

"this is for the 114th floor of the empire state building. Could I come? You know, to keep you from turning evil."

"I don't think that's a good idea man. I still haven't told Grandpa yet." Jake says, taking the card back.

"It's okay, you won't even know I'm there."

Jake thinks, then sighs, "okay Spud. Just don't get caught."

Spud salutes, "yes sir."

Jake and Spud walk into Chase's apartment. Their mouths hang open at the size and elegance. They jump back at Chase's sudden appearance. He looks between the two of them, "I said nothing about bringing a friend. No matter, Spicer!"

a red haired albino boy dashes over, "yes Chase Young?"

he indicates Spud, "give this one refreshments and both of you keep out of our way. I am going to train my new protege."

Spicer make sad eyes at him, "I thought I was your protege."

he growls back at him, "now, Spicer or one of the cats will do it for you."

Spicer gulps and takes Spud to another room. A tiger with a plate of cheese follows them and Jake hears his friend's terrified scream.

"I forgot to tell him about the cats."

Chase chuckles, "he will be fine. I take it you have accepted my proposal?"

"I'm still trying to wrap my head around all this."

"I understand, would you like me to explain all the pieces before we start?"

"okay." he follows Chase to a pair of really comfortable chairs.

"you are quite familiar with the huntsclan. They have found a scientist who will discover how to destroy all magical creatures, both good and bad. After that happens, the world will disintegrate and even the humans will die. You are to stop their short-sighted plans by killing the scientist."

Jake jumps up, "what?! No way! I'm not killing anybody! Why me?"

"because no one can escape their own prophecy, no one. Yours is an open ended one, therefore, the ending is your choice. You cannot escape it. The least I can do is teach you is how to fight them. Killing him is the only way to keep him from completing his research." Chase sips a cup of tea.

"what's going to stop them from finishing it for him?"

"destroy all of it, paper burns and a virus will deal with the computers. Spicer has prepared one for you." Chase stands up, "training begins tomorrow. Come after school."

"I'm going to have to tell my mom and grandpa."

"you need only make an excuse for your mother, I will tell your grandfather." he snaps his fingers. A leopard comes over, "get his friend, it is time for them to leave."

it obeys and drags Spud to the elevator by his pants. Jake asks one last question, "do I have any other options?"

"only to watch the world burn." Chase says as the door closes.

Spud jokes, "I knew cat people were evil."

Over the course of three weeks Jake trains. First one on one with Chase, then Spicer's robots, and last the cat's human forms. All the while Chase telling him, "you must be prepared to kill, to take a life. It is the only way."

finally, Chase stops him, "your training is complete. What is your mission?"

"to kill a scientist and destroy his research. It is the only way to save the world."

"good, this is his location. Here is the virus, don't lose it."

Jake nods and flies out the window with the map and USB.

_Gasp! What will he do next? Has Chase brainwashed him to being evil? One chapter to go._


	4. Chapter 4

_Sorry for the wait, I couldn't post anything until I finished school. This is the last chapter._

Jake lands silently outside the enemy base. He crouches down and studies their defenses. The door was left unguarded for ten seconds. In which he takes the chance, leaping through it unseen. A guard sees the open slit in the door, and becomes suspicious.

"step two." He quietly notes as he slithers into a vent.

A soldier passes by, then speaks into a walkie-talkie, "I don't see anyone, are you sure the door opened?"

"Yes, it clicked as I reached it."

"Could have been Chad sneaking out again, I'll send someone to check. Over and out." he turns it off and passes under the vent. Jake jumps out and snags the walkie-talkie. He blows a quick but hot fire over it, rendering it useless.

He smiles, "easy way or hard?"

the man growls, pulling a blade from his armor.

"hard way, got it." he smacks away the weapon with his tail. The man charges him, he steps aside and trips him. Jake catches the man's arm, pulling off the gauntlet. The man flips to his back and swings with his other arm. Jake blocks it but bites the unprotected one as it passed his face. Blood leaked into Jake's mouth, causing a feral feeling to well up within him. The man screams in pain, he kicks Jake's belly to force his release. A chunk of flesh tears from his arm. He watches in horror as Jake swallows it. His sees his eyes change, becoming more animalistic. Jake crouches down and stalks closer but stops at the sound of thundering boots. A horde of soldiers face them, several with blades drawn. Jake blows fire at them and climbs back in to the vent.

He hears shouts of "find the dragon!" coming from everywhere. He scuttles around, his sense slowly returning. He painfully changes forms, clutching at his stomach. He peeks out of a vent and sees a bathroom. He pushes it off and falls to the floor. He tries stand up only to barf. The human meat bounced along the floor. He stares in shock, "did I...? no, no, no, no, this can't be happening. I can't eat people. Heroes don't eat people." he sits down, "what do I do? No one told me what to do! And why did it hurt so much?"

he hears people stomping around, "I gotta go." he climbs back into the vents, "must finish the mission."

he wanders about until he comes to a lab. A dorky old scientist sat sleeping in his chair, oblivious to the commotion outside. Jake climbs out and scours the paperwork, formulas, equations, and a survey for a free taco. He types on the computer for the formula.

"what could you possibly be looking for?"

Jake spins around to see the scientist gazing at him, "the formula for destroying all the magical beings." "why would you be looking for that?"

"to... destroy... it."

"why?"

"with it you'll be murdering thousands of innocent people. Without them, the world you know will collapse."

"I see."

"I see? that's it? Why do old people have to be so frustrating?" Jake complains.

"why are young people so impatient?" the man smiles. "look, kid. If I go through with it and all the magic goes away, the world will heal. It's happened to other earths. The only ones who'll never see it happen are ones like you. That is why you're here, right?"

"why are you so chill about killing so many people?" Jake asks, horrified.

"it's a fun experiment I get to watch play out. With no harm to myself of course." the old man stretches, "now, show your true form. It gets rather boring in here."

Jake switches to dragon mode.

The man claps, "bravo, I haven't seen a transformation like that since the last dragon I slew. Thirteen years ago if I recall."

Jake growls as Chase's voice flitted through his head, "strike before he does, but beware hidden weapons."

"come now, surely you could kill me before I rose from this chair?"

Chase sips his tea despite spud's glare. Grandpa sets down another plate of cookies. He looks up to see Jake opening the door. He runs up to the boy, "what happened?"

"I take it you have succeeded?" Chase asks.

"yeah, it's done. Now leave and don't come back."

Chase stands, bows, and walks past him. He looks Jake in the eye, "you will regret letting him live."

when he was gone Jake slumps to the floor, "I never want to do that again."

his grandfather hugs him, "I will be glad if you never do."

"professor Balmson, it's time for your medication." the psychiatric nurse says.

"oh good, something to cloud the mind." he smiles, "it would have been glorious."

"what, sir?"

"watching the world burn."

_it took me so long to write this. I did the first paragraph two or three months ago, now I wrote everything else with no sleep last night. Yay me._


End file.
